t3chboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Wish
Last Wish is the second major raid of Destiny 2, introduced during the Forsaken expansion. The raid takes place in the center of the Dreaming City to prevent the Taken from corrupting the homeland of the Awoken. The activity serves as the final conclusion to the storyline of Forsaken. The raid was added to the game on September 14th, 2018 at 1 pm EDT. The event has a Light requirement of 520, but enemies scale as high as 580 throughout the event. Guide Kalli, the Corrupted Kalli is an Awoken Techeun who served Queen Mara Sov before being Taken by Oryx and transformed into a Taken monstrosity. She serves as the first major encounter in the Last Wish raid. The raid begins with the Guardian fireteam arriving in a massive chamber that bears resemblance to the Blind Well. The area is outfitted with various platforms along with 9 plates around the area. Closer to the central pit, a collection of six icons in 3 pairs will appear. Heads (two-headed snake), Smile (a snake with a smiling face), Eight (a sign for Eight), and Infinite (the infinity symbol). One pair of icons will not be shown. Throughout the area, you can find a matching plate for each of the icon types. Each plate will have their symbol embedded near the plate. Each plate is divided into three portions. Two Taken Blight bombs will appear above two of the portions and will explode after about 8 seconds. Once they explode, they will appear in two new sections. Guardians must stand on top of the clear portion of the plate and defend as waves of Taken Thrall and Taken Psions will rush the area. Once a plate is held for long enough, a Taken Knight will spawn. Once the Knight is killed that plate is complete. Once all the plates have been completed, regroup with all players in the center of the room where the team can damage Kalli. Kalli is immune during the plate stage of the fight and will warp to random plates while teams are capturing them and attack with blasts. Once all plates have been captured, Kalli will enter the room's center area conceive an ontological weapon. The fireteam must concentrate their fire to damage her during this 15-second window. Afterward, she will prepare to use the weapon which will wipe the team. While she is casting her weapon, look below her to the two rows of doors. These rooms will shield Guardians from her attack but each room can only fit one player. Wait for the doors to open, sprint inside them, wait until the attack is finished, then emerge. Kalli will rotate to each side of the center, above a new set of doors, and repeat the attack. After three attacks, the fight will return to the earlier phase and repeat. The best strategy is to split the six-person fireteam into three groups of two Guardians. Players check the glowing icons and travel to their open plates. The icons will change after the DPS phase, so be sure to double check them before starting a new rotation. Cast any Warlock healing abilities or buffs in the center during the attack phase. During the second stage of the fight, Kalli can attack with a deadly area-of-effect blast if you enter melee range so be sure to keep your distance from her. Killing Kalli will grant players the third and final Seed of Light, to unlock the last available subclass tree. Shuro Chi, the Corrupted The next area leads to the First Spire, which is home to Shuro Chi, the Corrupted. Once the door to the area is opened, a large number of Taken enemies will appear with Thrall on the first level, Psions on the second level, and Acolytes on the third level. Four Taken Knights will be spreading fire throughout the area along with the first appearance of the Eye of Riven enemy type. Once the area is entered, Shuro Chi will begin her song, which begins a debuff timer at 4:00 counting down. The fireteam must prevent Shuro Chi from reaching the end of her song or otherwise, the team will wipe. The fireteam must stop her from finishing her song while chasing her deep throughout the encounter zone. Her song timer will reset back to 4:00 minutes every time you eliminate 2 bars of her health bar or everytime you finish a short event. After clearing the room, the first event of the fight begins. Destroy all enemies that spawn as quickly as possible. Once all enemies have been killed, Shuro Chi will begin to increase the tempo of her song, making the timer click twice as fast as before. Around Shuro are three plates outfitted with three crystals. Standing on the plate grants Guardians the ability to shoot the crystal. Standing on plates will drain players health, however, so be mindful of the time spent on them. To break Shuro Chi's concentration, three players must stand on the plates and shoot at the crystal of the player to their right, forming a triangle of beams. After her concentration is broken, the song timer will return to normal speed and Guardians can damage her. While the fireteam is damaging Shuro Chi, she will begin to sing a new song. There are two methods of clearing this phase. Eliminate a sixth of her health by the time the song finishes, or find and kill the Eye of Riven (Taken Knight) enemy and pick up the item they drop. This item will transform a Guardian into a Taken Form where they are granted a Taken gun with unlimited ammo. While in the Taken Form, Guardians can perform a Captain-like bomb attack with a Super Move input, as well as break out of the form by pressing the Grenade input. Near the end of Shuro Chi's song, have a Guardian perform the bomb attack in the Taken Form to interrupt her. It's important to note that while in Taken Form, stacks of a debuff called Taken Essence Antumbra that stack every 5 seconds. If a player lingers in the Taken Form for too long, they will die from the corruption. After eliminating one stack of her health, Shuro will flee deeper into the area and the process must be repeated with some alterations. The next phase involves using plates to finish a picture that can be spotted on the wall. There are nine plates and players must step on the correct buttons to complete the image. Orientation is based on the wall that the picture is on. The fireteam will start with the picture of the left and then traverse the walls clockwise. These buttons will injure players while they stand on them, similar to the plates outside of this encounter. The fireteam must communicate which buttons they will be stepping on the fly as the orientation shifts frequently. Taken Thall and Phalanxes will spawn throughout this time. Be mindful of the push-offs by the Phalanxes, which can seriously derail the button pressing sequences. After completing all pictures, Shuro Chi's song will reset to 4:00 and the fireteam will move to the next section. Platforms will be above the fireteam in the picture room, ascend the platforms to the next level. Traverse the platforms as a group, as after a player steps on the platform, it will begin to rotate and can delay the group. The next two sections utilize the same mechanics as the rooms outlined before, with only changes in enemy spawns. Instead of Thralls, Psions will spawn and eventually Acolytes. On the final segment of Shuro Chi's health, enemies will spawn while you are doing damage to Shuro Chi. As a part of the composition strategy, utilize offensive super moves. A Nightstalker with tether is recommended. Fallen Captains will spawn in this area so Solar damage can be helpful. Boss killer weapons (Whisper of the Worm, Sleeper Simulant, IKELOS_SG_v1.0.1) can be helpful as well. Three players should be the dedicated "laser team" for breaking Shuro Chi's concentration, and two teams of dedicated Taken Form users due to the debuff. Empowering Riffs and Rally Barricades will be helpful during the damage phase. Clearing out enemies is important during the puzzle phase as the players pushing the buttons will be vulnerable. Morgeth, the Spirekeeper The next encounter is with a large Taken Ogre known as Morgeth, the Spirekeeper. Once the fireteam reaches the area, Morgeth will spawn and summon a large number of Taken enemies. After defeating Taken enemies, several columns of energy will spawn. Morgoth craves the Taken Strength from these columns of energy and will collect any that remain loose after a set amount of time which increases his strength. If Mogeth reaches 100 strength from this energy, the fireteam will wipe. The Guardians must focus on killing enemies and collecting the energy before Morgeth does. By collecting the energy, the player will be granted with a buff called Taken Strength. One Guardian can only hold two stacks of Taken Strength at a time or otherwise they will die of corruption. Morgeth will also attempt to trap Taken Strength players in a siphon granting the debuff Umbrel Enervation. If this debuff reaches zero, the player will die. Another player on the fireteam can cleanse players out of this trap by killing Eye of Riven enemies and collecting the Taken Essence Orbs. While equipped with the Taken Essence, players can cleanse other players who are trapped by Morgeth. It's important to note that the player who saves a siphoned player will inherit their Taken Strength, so the team must communication who has the ability to absorb the power without dying. Once players have gathered enough, a Taken Strength will appear in front of Morgeth, initiating the damage phase of the fight. The team should move to the back of the arena to gain distance from Mogeth. Cast Well of Radiance and or Banner Shields to help defend against the flying energy balls that Mogeth attacks with. Utilize boss killer weapons and sniper rifles to do maximum damage. While damaging him, Mogeth will begin to channel strength automatically. Once he reaches 80-90 percent, a Taken Essence user should utilize their super to stagger him and reset his strength buildup. This will end the damage phase and reset back to the Taken Strength/Cleanse phase. Repeat both phases until Mogeth is destroyed. As a strategy, split the fireteam into two teams of three with each subteam taking either the right or left side of the arena. Two of the three Guardians should focus on grabbing Orbs while the remaining player should focus on killing Eyes of Riven enemies to drop Orbs.A solid strategy is once a player has been cleaned, they should rotate to Cleansing Duty while the player who cleansed them should collect Taken Strength to prevent any deaths from collecting too much Taken Strength. The Vault The next phase of Last Wish is the Vault, which can be reached by climbing to the top of the observatory. The chamber will include a mechanism in the middle of the room with three blue pressure plates surrounding it. Stand on the plates to turn the mechanism. Players will receive the Vault Security Mechanism debuff with a timer, and if the timer expires players will be killed. Enemies will begin to spawn in the room. Eyes of Riven will spawn after a short period, and killing them will drop the Taken Essence orb. Players must absorb the Taken Essence and then cleanse the plates that were previously stood on. Might of Riven, superpowered Taken Knights, will begin to spawn shortly after players begin to absorb the Taken Essence. These enemies will charge the plates and attempt to slam them with their swords. The Might of Riven enemies must be dispatched as quickly as possible. While standing on all the plates, players will see symbols on the mechanism which dictate the order that the plates must be cleaned. Communication is extremely important to convey this information to the rest of the fireteam as quickly as possible. Start with the symbol in the middle. If the plate with the same symbol is on the left, it must be cleaned with the Penumbra buff. If the plate with the same symbol is located on the right, then it must be cleaned with the Anthumbra buff. Only one player will be tasked with absorbing the Taken Essence orb while the rest of the players will guide the player to the corresponding plate. Once all three plates have been cleared, the Vault Security Mechanism timer will reset. Players will then have to redo the puzzle two more times in order to fully clear it. Riven of a Thousand Voices With the defeat of Kalli, Shuro Chi, Morget, and the clearing of the Vault Security puzzle, the final boss of the Last Wish raid, Riven of a Thousand Voices, will appear. Riven is a powerful Taken Ahamkara that has corrupted Uldren Sov to reveal the Dreaming City by appearing to him as the image of his sister, Mara Sov. Before the fight begins, separate the fireteam into two primary teams, one for each of the two rooms. Phases can be divided on whether Riven is in your room or the other subteam's room. Step on the plates to begin the encounter. Riven will jump between the two primary rooms of this chamber. When Riven is in your room, she can breathe fire and smash her tentacles on the ground. If she breathes fire, hide behind scenery and pop out to hit her mouth once it turns red. Enough damage of this will stun her and two of her eyes will glow red. Call out the position of the eyes to the There are ten eyes total. Discuss a naming convention with your team beforehand to help eliminate any confusion. If Riven attacks with tentacles, one player should bait her attack onto the ground. When the tentacle is about to smash onto the ground, jump in the air to avoid a shockwave. Shoot the tentacle afterward and stun her. Two of her eyes will glow red and have your subteam call out the positions to the subteam on the other side. When Riven does not appear in your subteam's room, look to cleanse the room. A Riven Knight will spawn and defeating it will drop a relic. Designate one player to pick up the Relic. Another player will look through the mirror the room which shows the entire area with glowing symbols and which symbol needs to be cleansed. This player must guide the Relic holder to cleanse the correct symbol. Afterwards, Riven will appear in your subtream's area. Have the other subteam call out which of her eyes to shoot. By shooting the correct eyes, Here are visual naming guides provided by Guardian TeganGibby D2-LastWishVaultSymbols-TeganGibby.png|Vault Symbols and Callouts by TeganGibby D2-LastWishRivenEyes-TeganGibby.png|Riven Eye Callouts by TeganGibby When the correct eyes of Riven are shot by the other subteam, the team can head into an elevator which will take them to a new chamber. The previous two phases will repeat as before. After a successful stun of Riven's eyes for a second time, the team will get teleported back into the previous room. The damage phase will now begin. Large groups of enemies will spawn and cause chaos. Utilize Titan barricades and Code of the Commander Barriers. Warlock Radiance Riffs can be helpful as well. Riven will appear across various locations in the room and perform her fire and tentacle attacks. Once her eyes are bloodiest again, the fireteam will receive a stacking debuff. Players must run to the plate used to start the encounter to cleanse. Afterward, the entire fireteam will fall straight down. Blisters will appear across Riven's body. Attack these weak spots to perform extreme damage. Switch between shooting the blisters to destroying the incoming axom darts the Riven will send your way. Once the fireteam lands, return to the antechamber and repeat the phase once more until Riven is nearly destroyed. Near the last bit of Riven's health, players will get teleported to the Ascendant Realm. Kill the mobs of enemies and platform to the portal located at the very end. You'll return to the proper world where Riven attempts her final stand. Queenswalk The final stage of the Riven fight involves the fireteam traversing inside of her mouth to shoot her exposed heart. The fireteam will be granted the Ethereal Key and be transformed to the Queenswalk. One member of your fireteam will be chosen by Riven to carry an orb which provides a defensive bubble. Traversing outside of the bubble will stack the Creeping Darkness debuff which will kill the player if it stacks to 10. Dip in and out of the bubble to clear the way for the orb carrier. The orb timer will run out and Riven's heart will call out the name another player who must pick it up and continue the trek forward. The previous carrier will disappear and appear in the Ascendant Realm. They will need to clear enemies and gather 2x Taken Strength to increase the orb carrier's timer. The remaining team members will continue to trek forward, with more players joining the previous orb carriers in the Ascendant Realm. Continue to kill mobs and gather the Taken Strength buffs while in the realm. Once the last fire team member makes their way to the very end with the orb, they will reach the conclusion of the chamber and the end of the Last Wish raid. Look for the rooms with several chests and utilize the Ethereal Key to unlock your rewards. Raid Equipment Weapons *One Thousand Voices - Exotic Fusion Rifle *The Supremacy - Legendary Sniper Rifle *Apex Predator - Legendary Rocket Launcher *Transfiguration - Legendary Kinetic Scout Rifle *Nation of Beasts - Legendary Hand Cannon *Techeun Force - Legendary Fusion Rifle *Chattering Bone - Kinetic Pulse Rifle *Age-Old Bond - Energy Auto Rifle *Tyranny of Heaven - Legendary Bow Armor Hunter: *Mask of the Great Hunt *Grips of the Great Hunt *Vest of the Great Hunt *Strides of the Great Hunt *Cloak of the Great Hunt Titan: *Helm of the Great Hunt *Gauntlets of the Great Hunt *Plate of the Great Hunt *Greaves of the Great Hunt *Mark of the Great Hunt Warlock: *Hood of the Great Hunt *Gloves of the Great Hunt *Robes of the Great Hunt *Boots of the Great Hunt *Bond of the Great Hunt Cosmetics *Dreaming Spectrum (Shader) *Dreaming Cast (Shader) *Wish-Maker Shell (Ghost Shell) *Ermine TAC-717 (Ship) *Cleansing Knife (Sparrow) Trivia *The world's first clear of the raid was performed by Clan Redeem in 18 hours and 48 minutes. Their achievement triggered a change to the Dreaming City, causing it to become corrupted by Riven's last wish. Gallery de:Letzter Wunsch Category:Forsaken Category:Destiny 2 Raids